Midnight SunEdward's Story
by xxxwolfbanexxx
Summary: This is my take on Edward's experiences when first meeting Bella Swan in the first novel, Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I do not own the rights of the book Twilight by Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Midnight Sun- Edward's Story**_

_**Chapter Two- Anxiety**_

Speeding down the road, I pushed the gas down even more, accelerating from ninety to one hundred and fifteen miles per hour. The wind and rain blew through the open window exponentially--though it did not phase me as my flesh was hard and cold anyway.

My grip tightened around the steering wheel. Not hard enough to reduce it to dust, but enough for my own hands to create dents themselves.

I still hadn't decided my next course of action. If I would go to my father? Or to the Swan girls home? The monster within me gnashed its teeth and urged me to go with the second option. To stalk her in the shadows outside her house and prey upon her.

It would be so easy.

How hard would it be even if I knocked on her door and asked to come in? I knew she wouldn't deny my entry, despite my behavior towards her today. She probably still would have me come in even if I didn't charm her with my eyes and entice her with my scent.

It would also be very easy to jump through her window and take her. The monster inside approved of that way, cheered. Taking her by surprise, a loud distraction, would be very good, indeed. Her heart rate would accelerate and the fear that would course through her body would sweeten the blood.

It would be so easy. Sinking my teeth into her soft, translucent neck and tasting her sweet blood.

The task would only take mere seconds. It would be so fast it would hardly phase her.

However, the images of the red eyed monster of my past flashed before my eyes from Alice's vision. Cringing away from it, I knew I must not become like that again.

Jerking to a stop at an intersection, I impatiently waited for a old sedan to drive sluggishly through. Wind blowing, a gust of it blew through the open window and into the car. Stiffening in place, my hands gripped even tighter on the steering wheel, and I stopped the flow of oxygen in my lungs.

The scent. The incredibly evil scent tempting me to no end had entered my car in a taunting way.

Bella had no doubt drove by mere seconds before I sped to a stop.

The monster in my chest roared in triumph and urged me to track this prey. Glaring vehemently, I moved my head to the left, in the direction of the indescribable scent. The monster inside pushed me even further.

Growling in frustration, I damned that creature to the greatest depths of Hell! But yet as the scent dissipated and my non-breathing pushed the monster back down, I knew that wasn't fair to the new girl. Swallowing the venom that overflowed in my mouth, I forced myself to think her name…

Isabella.

In truth I did not hate her, I hated myself. Hated my weakness.

Pushing my foot on the gas pedal, I accelerated. Glaring more fiercely, I roared in defiance, pushing my speed up to one hundred and ten miles per hour. I pushed the Volvo even further to one-twenty.

Had God finally punished me for being one of the damned? An immortal? Did he send that girl to be my downfall? No. I didn't believe that. Maybe the Devil sent a demon to earth to tempt me? Just like how he tempted Eve with the forbidden fruit. Tempting me even further from God?

But how could that be? Wasn't I already further from God than possible?

I was finally hitting my downfall. The end of my existence. Every millisecond I fought my control. I fought my way to not just turn around and race my way to Bella's house. But the very thought sent waves of guilt through me--for I knew, despite my waves of rage, that she was just an innocent girl. A girl with a family, as Alice said. A father whom I saw on occasion in this small town. I could not take Chief Swan's only family away from him.

I must not do that! I could not do that!

Growling in rage at my weakness, my fists tightened even more. I knew, if I wasn't so pale already, my knuckles would be a bleached white in tension.

Oh, how I loathed that girl!

Shaking my head violently, gritting my teeth, I tried to convince myself that I didn't hate her. However how could I not hate her for almost becoming my fall from grace?

I've done some pretty horrific things in all of my one hundred and four years. Especially in the years I spent away from Carlisle. But even then I only preyed upon the evil. The murderers and rapists who preyed upon innocent people.

Innocent girls like--gulp--Bella Swan.

That's what made this different, though. Bella was a good person, innocent. I didn't need to read her thoughts to know that.

The monster in me still roared. Urging me to just turn around and take all of her…to defile her. However I was already in the hospital parking lot, sliding evenly into an open space.

Escaping the small car, I ran to the emergency doors. Less fast than what I could run, but still to fast for a human.

No one saw, thank God.

Entering the hospital, I made my breathing stop, because of all the aforementioned blood laying around. I knew my control was way less then par.

Making my way through the corridors, swiftly, I came upon Carlisle's office.

Knocking, a low, serene voice replied, "Come in." His thoughts betrayed his calm façade,_ That's Edward…Alice called and said he was coming…I'm glad he choose to come, she did mention he might not…she was so unclear it was highly unnerving…_

Blocking out his thoughts in irritation, I opened the office door and secured it behind me. Fists tightening at my sides, I declared through gritted teeth, "I need to leave right now and I need your car."

"What's wrong, Edward?" Carlisle demanded, standing and suddenly appearing before me. "Why are you leaving, son?"

"I-I can't explain…I just need your car. I know it has a full tank of gas…I need it." My hand flew out, striking the air down, like I was reprimanding a five year old rather than my father.

_Tell me what happened,_ Carlisle demanded in thought, breaking through my mind.

Darkly chuckling, I elusively said, "My judgment has been deeply impaired."

_What do you mean, Edward?_ Carlisle asked silently, reaching out a hand that I narrowly avoided.

I couldn't be touched right now. I was dirty, tainted.

Crossing the room in less than a second, my back turned to him, as I looked out the window to the dreary, wet day. More gray saturated the day every minute since I first smelt Bella. In a low voice, I replied, "I very nearly slipped up today. I don't want to discuss it yet…just please let me leave for awhile and I'll explain properly when I get back."

_Where will you go? And for how long?_

"I'm not sure where I'll go, Carlisle, or when I'll be back," I replied as truthfully as I could with a sigh. Finally being able to breath freely was a relief. The girls scent lingered in the back of my throat, and excess venom flowed rather rapidly, but my control was getting better from not smelling the amazing aroma of Bella's warm blood.

"What about Esme, son? She'll be heartbroken if you don't say good-bye," Carlisle pleaded, anguish evident in his voice.

"She'll understand. You'll all understand when I come home." _If I come home,_ I bitterly thought.

Gliding to his desk, he took up his keys and said, "Okay, but come home as soon as you can and bring back a full and proper explanation."

He threw his keys toward me as I struck out my hand exceptionally fast and caught them, saying, "I promise."

Crossing the room, Carlisle beat me to the door, placing a hand on my shoulder, he silently said, _Go to Alaska, you'll get the most help there._

Nodding swiftly, Carlisle opened the door and I was out of there, speeding my way to Carlisle's car and speeding out of the town limits towards Alaska.

Sitting in the forest outside Tanya's house in Alaska, I finally felt at peace. I could breath freely--Not like I really needed it, however it was more comfortable. The air was crisp and cool but it didn't phase me for I was a freezing stone of granite anyway. Individual snowflakes swirled around me and clung to my hair without melting.

Frozen drops of ice hung from the trees like diamonds and everything was coated in fresh white dust.

It was my second day away from my family and I missed them terribly. I felt foolish for leaving, although at the time it was necessary. It was hard to believe now in this crisp fresh air that Bella's blood made me act so irrationally.

I knew her blood was still the sweetest I've ever smelt, but I chalked down my behavior to waiting so long to feed. Since being in Alaska, I've fed very frequently and now I felt in control. Controlled enough to go back to Forks and face my family and to deal with Bella's scent. If I had to I'd feed every single day on animals to keep me sane enough to handle Bella's blood.

I was ready to go home.

However, I did not know how I was going to deal with my family. Surely, Alice would have told them all about her visions? I knew there were gaping hole's, though, that they did not understand. How should I tell them I almost bit a human in biology class and considered killing twenty others so they didn't get in the way? How could I explain not being able to hear her thoughts? And how could I explain the pull of her blood on me?

I knew I had to leave. Just the thought of what I must have put them through tormented me. Poor Esme, must be devastated. I had never said good-bye to her, but if I had she would have tried everything to have me stay. It upset me to think I caused my mother pain.

It shamed me to think that insignificant little girl chased me from the place I wanted to be--my home.

Sighing, I stood from my perch, and swiftly walked to Carlisle's car. Sliding into the drivers seat, I pulled out of the driveway making a u-turn and accelerating up the rural road.

I didn't bother saying good-bye to Tanya and her vampire family, that were so much like my family. Living the same lifestyle we did, But they would soon know I was gone.

They were very welcoming when I had showed up at their door and I knew they'd be hurt that I hadn't said a farewell, but to be fairly honest I was never comfortable around Tanya's thoughts. She'd once shown me interest, but I never favored her. I've told her this, of course, but she'd forever be persistent.

I've never showed interest in any female. To be perfectly honest, I was extremely content with my life, save for the past couple days. I felt I didn't need a female in my eternity--I didn't deserve one.

Driving south back to Forks and annoying emotion overwhelmed me. It took me half the trip to figure out the long forgotten feeling…Anxiety.

Pulling into my driveway in Forks, I immediately blocked out their thoughts that bombarded me at my arrival. However it was becoming very hard to control.

Stepping out of Carlisle's car, I was slammed into as Esme embraced me with tearless sobs. I was sure if she could cry, tears would be rolling down her cheeks.

Embracing her back, she pulled away, saying, "You worried me so much when you left! Why did you leave?" _You hurt me so much._

Alice bounded to me before I could answer. She also gave me a quick hug, and said, "I knew you wouldn't be gone long!" Staring intently into my curious eyes, she silently added, _you need to explain to them what happened, I couldn't tell them much._

Nodding swiftly, I glanced at the rest of my family. They were all genuinely happy to see me, but all of their thoughts were consumed by curiosity, and in Rosalie's case anxiety. "Okay," I addressed them all, "Lets all go inside and I'll explain everything."

Everyone agreeing, we made our way into the living room, all the while wondering if I could tell my family the whole truth. I've never lied to them before, we're an pretty honest family. Plus, in this house their were no secrets. Not with me reading minds, Alice having visions, and Jasper feeling emotions.

I knew I needed to tell them everything.

Everyone sitting down with apprehensive eyes and minds, I stood among them not knowing where to begin.

"Edward," Carlisle began, walking to my side, "We already know you almost killed Bella Swan. We just need to know why you almost did it."

Wincing slightly at the word _killed_ I hesitantly replied, "I'm not exactly sure why I had such the desire to drink her blood…"

_How could he not know?_ Rosalie thought maliciously, _He could have ruined everything for us here…he still could!_

Glaring at her, I said, "Thank you, Rosalie. Now if you'd let me continue…Anyway like I was saying, I'm not entirely sure. Her blood just called out to me…it sang. It was the sweetest blood I've ever smelt…" I rambled on, reminiscing about the sweetness.

Everyone was shocked, save for Emmett, who frowned and began rehearsing a mantra in his head to keep me from seeing deeper.

"My God, Edward!" Esme cried as she came to my side, clasping my arm. Gazing at Carlisle, she asked, "Have you heard of this before?"

Carlisle nodded apprehensively, saying, "I've heard of it…though it's never happened to me before. I've come across others who've experienced it, but never resisted…"

Jasper's eyes widened as he thought, _If no one else could resist that kind of temptation, how did Edward…? I know I wouldn't be able to…_. His eyes met mine for a brief second as he experienced my unexplainable rage.

However the feeling passed quickly.

"Edward?" Rosalie addressed me, "How do you expect to go to school, play the human charade, and not kill her in the class you share?" Her voice was a bit condescending.

"Now Rose…" Alice interfered.

Holding up my hands in interruption, I replied, "I've thought of that, these last couple days. I figured that if I had to feed everyday, I would. I resisted once, when I hadn't fed for two weeks, so I know I'll be able to resist if I just feed more often." Pausing, I gave Rosalie a deadly glare, stiffly saying, "You underestimate my self-control."

Rosalie jumped up into my face. "And what if your self-control doesn't persist? You'll ruin everything we've built here!"

I growled deep inside my chest, ready to spring if the time called for it. Suddenly Jasper was on his feet, beside us, sending waves of calm.

Shaking my head, I turned away, as Emmett said, "Rose, come sit back down."

Huffing, she obliged, but one last thought came to me, _He'll ruin Emmett and mine lives._

Rolling my eyes, Rosalie always thinking about only herself and Emmett.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder, "I believe you son, but take extra precautions. Feed more often and look into her mind…the more you know about her the harder it would be to hurt her."

Balling my hands into fists at my side, I remained quiet. If only it would be that easy. I couldn't know anything about her unless I spoke to her myself. How wretched was that?

"What's wrong, Edward?" Alice began, then a small, "Oh," escaped her lips as she saw that I'd have to speak to Bella, because I could not hear her mind.

"What's going on?" Esme demanded, stepping in front of me.

Sighing, I could not keep this from them forever, they'd know in a matter of minutes anyway. Facing my family, once again, I spoke just above a whisper in my shame, "I can't hear her thoughts."

Questions of various degrees invaded my mind from everyone.

Annoyance flooded through me, "Don't ask me why, because its confounded us all, myself more so. Now if you have any theories, I'd be more then happy to hear them. However, for now, I'd like to be alone." Turning from my family, no one responded. My last glimpse was of Esme's stricken and heartbroken face before I disappeared to my room, my sanctuary.

**Please Read and Review! This is my first post and I'd like to find out what you think!**


	2. Chapter 3Open Book

_**Disclaimer-- I do not own the rights of Twilight by Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**Midnight Sun--Edward's Story**_

_**Chapter Three-- Open Book**_

_Pacing in my room later that night, I was listening to one particular CD over and over again. It's not something that I normally did, but the songs on the disc sang out to me in its haunting ballads. Several lyrics flew out at me with no recollection on why they enchanted me so._

_Lyric after lyric._

_I was listening to a band called Evanescence. They weren't necessarily my favorite band, but it was the first CD I had grabbed off my shelves and jammed into my stereo system. Now I couldn't imagine listening to anything more appropriate._

_The melodies weaved through my mind in their intricacy. I was drinking it all in, trying to keep my mind clear, however, Bella consumed my every thought with no explanation._

_It was starting to drive me insane._

_Sighing, I took a seat on my black leather sofa and rubbed the bridge of my nose._

_Hearing a light knock on my door, Jasper's voice called out, "Can we come in?"_

"_Come on in," I replied, as Jasper and Emmett appeared in the room._

_Surprise overtook me at seeing Emmett with him. I hadn't sensed his thoughts and so I had assumed Alice was with Jasper._

"_Could you turn off that wretched disc, Edward?" Jasper asked with a frown of annoyance. __How could he play that repeatedly?_

Nodding, I crossed the room in less than a second and switched off the stereo. Turning to them, I suspiciously asked, "What's going on?"

Emmett took a step forward, "I just wanted to tell you that what you did…that's just something I could never do, brother."

"What do you mean?" I had to ask because Emmett had been way too careful with his thoughts since I had been home. Suddenly, I understood as images of Emmett stalking two different young girls in dark alleys at two very separate times of his non-life flitted across my mind. Finally understanding, I said, "It's happened to you, twice? Hasn't it, Emmett?"

Emmett nodded. "It has. I just can't put it together how you resisted, though? The call of the blood was so strong in them?" He took a seat on my sofa, as Jasper stood off to the side in contemplation.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just pictured Carlisle and my family. I just kept thinking that I couldn't hurt anyone else if I killed this girl."

Emmett was clearly impressed, _I can never underestimate his self-control again…_

Jasper was in utter shock.

"Has it ever happened to you, Jasper?" I asked, growing ever more agitated at Emmett's trust in my abilities of self-control.

Jasper shook his head in confusion, "I don't think so…I've come across many humans in my old life and killed most of them. I'm almost certain I haven't, though."

Furrowing my eyebrows, I was silent as I stood before my huge window. The sun was breaking the surface of the mountains and trees. It was twilight, the safest time of day for us. Soon the early morning sun would be obscured by the thick gray clouds that covered the sky. Before I knew it, I was left with my thoughts. Turning back to my stereo, I flicked on the switch and began to replay the previous disc, before my interesting interruption.

Minutes, hours, days passed in much the same way, until Monday. I listened to my music endlessly, and I only left my room to go out hunting. My mind was absorbed with thoughts of Bella, only my thoughts weren't conclusive. However, I felt more than ready to face her at school on Monday.

I decided to take Carlisle's advice and talk to her. To get to know her, so it would give me more incentive not to kill her. _Also,_ I thought selfishly,_ if I talked to her, maybe I could decipher some of her thoughts._

Sliding out of my Volvo in the school parking lot, Alice danced to me as the rest of our family went off in their separate directions. Alice's voice chimed out to me excitedly, "I saw that you were going to talk to Bella Swan today. That's a good idea. I saw she was a very nice girl…" But before she finished she caught herself abruptly, blocked her mind of any thoughts and then ran off to Jasper.

Dumbfounded at Alice's exchange, I didn't know what to think. Shaking it off, I headed to my first class.

Leaving first period an hour later, swirling bits of snow cascaded through the wind. Detecting a certain scent, I disappeared into the shadows of the school buildings in the opposite direction in which the wind blew. Struggling with the scent of Bella's blood, it was just as pungent as before, however it was a bit easier in the open fresh air, and with me not being thirsty. Swallowing the venom that flooded my mouth, I took my mind away from the smell. Instead I focused on her words, which crept to my ears.

"Ew." I heard her exclaim in disgust.

Mike Newton's voice came next in surprise, "Don't you like the snow?" _How could she not like the snow? Well…whatever she does or doesn't like is okay with me…she's so good looking…,_ he thought.

In surprise irritation flooded through my dead veins from the thought Newton had about Bella.

"No. That means it's too cold for rain." Her voice once again flowed to me, as I smirked at her obvious answer. She continued, "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes--you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."

"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" Mike's voice was incredulous. _Where is she from again? Oh yeah, Phoenix…I think…_

"Sure I have," Bella replied, and then paused, "On TV."

At that Mike laughed, which cause me even more irritation. Then at that moment Eric hit Mike in the back of the head with a mushy snowball.

Chuckling, as I saw Eric walking conspicuously in the opposite direction of his next class, Mike started pulling snow together, glaring at Eric's back.

Blocking out their mundane thoughts, I focused back on Bella who was hurriedly walking away as she spoke, "I'll see you at lunch, okay? Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside."

I laughed even more as I turned away and continued down to my next class. Now I was truly curious about what went on in Bella's mind. It was strange to think that I nearly killed her a few days ago and now I was taking amusement in her human ways.

School continued on in the same monotone. It was never worth listening to any of the teachers, because they would never tell me anything that I already didn't know. Even Gym was a bore, a highly frustrating bore. I always had to keep enough control so I didn't run too fast, or accidentally kill someone, or to not take my frustration out on the ball and not tear it apart or pop it.

Stepping out into the snow, the flakes kissed my cold skin. I could barely even feel the cold flakes. Walking out onto the sidewalk, the rest of my family caught up to me, on our way to the cafeteria.

_Did you have fun eavesdropping on Bella, Edward? I haven't seen you laugh like that in a long while, _Alice thought.

I nodded slightly in her direction. She seemed satisfied.

"Let's have a snowball fight before lunch!" Emmett exclaimed with a wicked grin, slamming his hands together and eyeing Jasper.

Jasper smirked as he took Alice's arm, _Oh, I'd like to see him try to beat me again._

Rosalie rolled her eyes with a smile, "Good idea, Emmett." But we were all adamant in doing so. So we found a secluded area of the school grounds and made sure no one saw us.

Our snowball fight lasted less than five minutes, with us flying around each other and several balls of snow flying. Winning the game, we all made our way to the cafeteria, laughing.

At our table, still chuckling, Emmett leaned towards Alice and Rosalie as he shook out his hair that was saturated with melted snow. Alice and Rosalie moved away from him with good-natured grimaces.

Suddenly, I heard Jessica call out Bella's name, "Bella, what are you staring at?" _Of course, she's probably looking at the Cullen's. Looks like they earned themselves another admirer._

Glancing up, my eyes met Bella's for a brief instant until she dropped her head letting her hair fall to conceal her reddening face. Curiosity bubbled through me as did frustration, as I was hoping I would be able to see into her thoughts.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled, although her thoughts were mean, _Don't ell me Edward has a crush on her too! He never showed me any interest, and I'm a lot prettier than her! That little…_

I ignored her angry thoughts. Though once again, exactly like the first day I saw Bella, I felt compelled to protect her from Jessica.

"He doesn't look angry, does her?" Bella asked, her face still curtained by her mahogany hair.

So she did notice there was something wrong with me that first day of class. I was pretty sure she must have thought that I had hated her. But despite my thoughts that first day, I found I couldn't dislike her.

Jessica was confused as she answered, "No. Should he be?" _Oh, maybe I'm in luck! Maybe he doesn't like her!_

"I don't think he likes me," Bella admitted, just as Jessica thought, _Yes!_

"The Cullen's don't like anybody…well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you," Jessica replied a bit grudgingly.

"Stop looking at him," I heard Bella hiss, as I chuckled, and Jessica snickered.

Still gazing at Bella, I saw her start to look up at me, but to my utter disappointment, Mike Newton interrupted her with talk of a snowball fight after school in the parking lot.

Looking away, frowning, I contemplated on why I had wanted Bella to look back up at me. Why was I disappointed?

"What were you staring at, Edward?" Rosalie demanded. _I bet he was looking at that girl._

Rolling my eyes with a sigh, I replied, "You already know who I was looking at, Rosalie."

All of my family seemed worried about me now. The afternoon snowball fight seemed like a distant memory as the happiness drained. They were worried that I wouldn't be able to control my blood lust for Bella in my next class. The only one who didn't seem anxious was Alice.

"Don't worry," I said in a whisper they would only hear. "I've fed way more than usual this past week and I would never let anything hurt you all."

They all nodded slightly, besides Alice, all seemed uncertain. Glancing around, I noticed everyone was gone from the building besides us. Standing, I gestured 'farewell' and began to walk away. As I did, Alice's voice flowed in my mind, _Everything will turn out fine, I know…_

Smiling in relief, I walked out into the wet, saw it wasn't snowing any longer and made my way to Biology.

Once I was inside the small classroom, I was bombarded by Bella's scent. Pausing at the door, the monster inside gnashed its teeth. Filling my head with a simple mantra 'I'm not thirsty, I'm not thirsty' I composed myself enough to walk to the back of the classroom. I pulled out my chair and took a seat. Of course, I kept my chair at the farthest distance as the table would allow, but I kept the chair angled at Bella in a friendly manner.

"Hello," I said in a quiet, musical voice.

Bella gazed up at me from her doodling, her eyes alarmed as she took me in.

I continued, "My name is Edward Cullen. I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."

She continued to take me in in confusion. It looked as if she were trying to think of something to say. Finally, she stammered out, "H-how do you know my name?"

I softly laughed at her absurdity.

"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."

Bella grimaced, as a light blush crept up her face. Obviously she didn't seem to like the attention everyone gave her.

"No," she persisted. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"

I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion. "Do you prefer Isabella?" Did I get that wrong? It sounded like she preferred Bella. It's what everyone calls her now. Unless she wanted to sound more mature by using her full first name? It hasn't been the first time when human females addressed me.

"No, I like Bella," she said. "But I think Charlie--I mean my dad--must call me Isabella behind my back--that's what everyone here seems to know me as."

"Oh," I simply replied, in relief that I got her name right. Bella looked away seeming a bit awkward.

At that Mr. Banner began class. He explained a lab we would be doing at our table. We were going to look at onion root tip cells and label them accordingly into the phases of mitosis that they represent. We were also told we couldn't use our books. Discreetly, I rolled my eyes at this mundane lab. Nothing could surprise me, nothing could teach me anything that I already didn't know. Not with two doctoral degrees.

"Get started," Mr. Banner commanded.

"Ladies first, partner?" I asked, smiling. Bella only stared at me.

"Or I could start, if you wish." I felt my smile disappear, as I wondered if she was mentally competent.

"No," she said, while a deep crimson rose in her cheeks. "I'll go ahead."

Bella grabbed a slide from the box, snapped it into place under the microscope and adjusted it to 40X objective. She glanced at the slide briefly, and confidently said, "Prophase."

"Do you mind if I look?" I asked as she began to remove the slide. I caught her hand in mine, but as soon as I caught her, she jerked away, with just cause. However I was sure she felt the same electric current that had passed through our hands.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, pulling my hand back immediately. However, I continued to reach for the microscope. Bella gazed at me as I examined the slide for a short second.

"Prophase," I agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. Swiftly I switched the slides, and glanced at it.

"Anaphase," I murmured, writing it down as I spoke.

"May I?" She asked, her voice indifferent.

Pushing the microscope to her, I smirked.

She looked into the eyepiece, and then appeared disappointed. She held out her hand without looking at me and said, "Slide three?"

I handed the slide to her, though I was being extra careful in not touching her again.

She glanced in the eyepiece again and replied, "Interphase." She passed it to me. Taking a quick peek, agreeing, I wrote it down.

We finished before anyone else was even close. Not surprising. I wasn't too sure to begin with if Bella was intelligent. Now I knew she was.

I could tell Bella was trying not to look at me. Suddenly her hair moved on her way of looking at me. The scent dazed me and flooded me with frustration.

"Did you get contacts?" She blurted out.

Puzzled by her question, I replied, "No."

"Oh," she mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."

I shrugged as she looked away. Now uncharacteristically I was frightened. She noticed the change in my eye color? How is it possible? How exactly could she notice? How perceptive was she? I knew now that I needed to be very careful around her.

_Why are they not working?_ Mr. Banner wondered as he glanced over our shoulders at our work.

"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" He asked.

"Bella," I corrected automatically.

"Actually, she identified three of the five."

_I haven't seen her records yet, maybe…?_ Skeptical, he looked upon Bella.

"Have you done this lab before?" He asked.

She smiled, a bit sheepish. "Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yeah."

Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." And then he walked away thinking, _The two smartest kids in class and they get paired together. Where's the justice?_

As he left, Bella began to doodle once again. Deciding to have a little fun while trying to gain some answers, I casually asked, "It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?"

"Not really," she answered honestly, squinting her eyes as if in suspicion.

"You don't like the cold," I stated, prying a bit more.

"Or the wet."

"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," I mused, enjoying myself.

"You have no idea," she muttered darkly.

Suddenly fascinated at her statement, I asked, "Why did you come here, then?"

"It's…complicated."

"I think I can keep up," I pressed.

She met my eyes with hrs, and then answered.

"My mother got remarried."

"That doesn't sound so complex," I disagreed, though I still made myself seem sympathetic. "When did that happen?"

"Last September." Her voice was laced with sadness.

"And you don't like him," I surmised, still being kind. I wondered if maybe her stepfather was mean to her?

"No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough," she surprised me by saying.

"Why didn't you stay with them?"

Now I was very intrigued. I now wanted to know everything about her. It confused me though, so I chalked it down on an instinct on trying to keep her alive.

"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." She slightly smiled in amusement.

"Have I heard of him?" I asked, smiling in response.

She chuckled. "Probably not. He doesn't play well. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." I assumed, thinking that her mother was incredibly selfish.

Bella's chin rose a fraction. "No, she did not send me here. I sent myself."

In confusion, my eyebrows knitted together. "I don't understand," I admitted, extremely frustrated that I had to admit something like that.

She sighed.

"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy…so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." By the time she ended she seemed morose.

"But now you're unhappy," I pointed out.

"And?" She challenged.

"That doesn't seem fair," I shrugged.

She laughed humorlessly. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."

"I believe I have heard that somewhere before," I agreed dryly. Life isn't fair? Non-life is even more unfair.

"So that's all," she insisted.

I gave her an appraising look. "You put on a good show," I said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."

She gazed back at me in a grimace and then looked away.

"Am I wrong?"

She tried to ignore me.

"I didn't think so," I murmured smugly.

"Why does it matter to you?" She asked, irritated, not looking at me.

"That's a very good question," I muttered, knowing it was true. Why did I care?

She sighed and scowled at the blackboard.

"Am I annoying you?" I asked, amused.

Glancing at me, she replied, "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read--my mother always calls me her open book." she frowned in memory.

"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." This was the absolute truth. Instead of reading her thoughts I had to ask her questions about her life and interpret her expressions and body language.

"You must be a good reader then," she replied.

"Usually." I flashed her a wide smile.

Mr. Banner called the class to order then. Turning her head attentively a burst of Bella's scent hit me full on. Leaning away from her, I gripped the edges of the table full of tension.

The monster inside growled and urged me to take her here and now, but I persisted to remain in control in this situation. I just couldn't hurt anyone, especially my family. The monster roared as I saw that her translucent neck was showing. Oh, how I wanted to take her! I saw the pulse in her neck throb as blood flowed throw the veins, making her scent even more intense. Keeping the monster at bay, I kept repeating my mantra over and over again.

When the bell finally rang, I swiftly rose out of my chair and was out the door before anyone else.

The fresh air helped me un-cloud my mind as I made my way to my car. I was in no shape to go to my next mundane class. So instead I spent the next hour listening to some calming classical music. As the school day ended, I got out of my Volvo and leaned against the drivers side door.

It was still no longer snowing, instead a wet mist lingered. Looking around, I spotted Bella walking through the parking lot towards a very old, red truck covered in rust three cars down. Watching her get in and start it, she fiddled with what I guessed was the heater. The roar of the truck was deafening, but it didn't matter when I saw her pull down the hood of her rain coat and fluff out her mahogany hair.

Bella glanced around, making sure the way was clear, until her eyes focused on me. She quickly looked away and threw her truck in reverse almost pulverizing a rusty Toyota Corolla. Lucky for the Toyota she stomped on the brake in time. As she finally collected herself and pulled out, I was laughing at her absurdity.


	3. Chapter 4

_**I would like to note that I have been having problems editing my work on fan . So the previous chapter was underlined, and the first part was all in italics. I have no idea how that happened because I did not do that on purpose. I tried to fix it on this site, but I couldn't get it to work out. Sorry if it happens again.**_

_**Disclaimer--I am not Stephenie Meyer, so I do not own the rights of Twilight.**_

_**Midnight Sun--Edward's Story**_

_**Chapter 4--Phenomenon **_

_After school, walking into my house, Esme came up to me, and thought, __Can we talk?_ Nodding in confusion, she led me to the kitchen where she leaned up against the counter.

"You were smiling when you came home today," she pointed out. "I haven't seen you smile in a very long time. It's nice."

Smiling slightly for her, I replied, "Well, today was a very…uh…decent day."

"That's good," she said. _Did you speak with Bella today?_

_Oh, so that's where this is going,_ I thought.

"Yes, I have," I replied in memory. "However, it raised a lot more questions. You have no idea how frustrating it is not being able to hear her thoughts when I can hear everyone else's." I was growing more and more frustrated at the memory.

Esme nodded in sympathy. _What did you learn about her?_

I sighed, thinking of Bella's sad face. "Mostly I learned she is unhappy here. She misses her mother."

"Well keep talking to her. The more you do, the harder it will be to hurt her. I have complete faith in you, Edward," she said, putting a hand on my shoulder briefly and then walked away.

After a few seconds, I also walked out of the kitchen and made my way to my room. Striding in I placed a CD in my stereo and hit play.

Lying down on my sofa with my arms behind my head, I stared at the ceiling.

I had made it through the day, thankfully, with only a couple of close calls. I knew I would have to go hunting soon, so I could face Bella again tomorrow and speak to her again. For some reason I could not fathom, I found her completely fascinating. Not just because I couldn't hear her thoughts, but it was something else. Part of it was that, but it fascinated me when the blood would rush to her face, when she seemed flustered not knowing what to say. It amazed me. Even the sudden movement of her hair would stun me, and not just because of the scent, but because of how the light would shimmer her mahogany hair and you could detect red hints in it.

It was everything.

Her blush, her scent…her incredibly floral scent like lavender or…or freesia. Her voice, which was so soft, but it held power of some sort and a confidence I didn't quite understand. And the words she would say. They entranced me, as I tried to figure out if what she said was what she really meant. I actually loved watching her facial expressions and body language.

I couldn't quiet understand any of this, but I knew I needed to know everything, everything about Bella Swan.

Driving to school the next morning, the air was thick with early morning fog and the road was slick with ice. I was driving a bit slower than usual to avoid the black ice, but of course my driving was flawless.

I was anxious to get to school for the first time in my existence and I secretly knew it was because I'd be able to see Bella again. It shamed me.

The car ride was very quiet, even my families thoughts were pretty silent. They were not filled with so much tension as before, yet it was still there. Worrying that I may screw things up for them today. Yet it wasn't as prominent. The only one that didn't think this way was Alice. She kept a perfectly blank mind, but she had a small impish smile on her face and she kept shooting me knowing looks. She confused me.

Pulling into a spot in the school parking lot, we all got out of my Volvo. Seeing Bella pull up and park four spaces away, I began to watch her with no hesitation, as my family started to slowly walk away.

Bella got out of her sturdy truck hesitantly as if she were afraid of falling and walked over to her back tires and slightly leaned over and examined them. From the distance I could of sworn I saw moisture in her brown eyes.

Suddenly, I heard an odd sound, and Bella looked up at the same noise. Her eyes became wide with fright as she took in everything. Eyes sliding from me to a dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes was spinning wildly across the icy parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of Bella's truck and she was standing between her truck and the out of control blue van. She was going to get crushed in a second!

And all I could think of was, _Not her!_

In a split second decision, I raced to Bella and pushed her out of the way. The force of my hit caused us to fall to the icy blacktop and Bella's head cracked on the ice. Hearing the van curl gratingly around the end of her truck, I noticed that it was still spinning and sliding right to us.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed in a low oath. I shot out my hands protectively in front of me as the van collided with my hands, creating dents.

The van shuddered to a stop as I realized Bella's legs were going to be crushed! Gripping under the body of the van, I dragged Bella like a rag doll from where the van would have crushed her. The van groaned, glass popping as it settled.

That's when the screaming began. People shouting out Bella's name.

Leaning low into her ear, I frantically asked, "Bella? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she said in a strange voice. She tried to sit up, but I held her close against me.

The close proximity of her was highly frustrating and dangerous. I was going to go insane! The shock of all the events had increased her heart rate and it was torture. I so yearned for her sickly pungent blood. I tried to block it out.

"Be careful," I warned, as she struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."

Thank God she wasn't bleeding!

"Ow," she said, sounding surprised.

"That's what I thought." I had to try very hard to suppress my laughter.

"How in the…" she trailed off. "How did you get over here so fast?"

How in the world did she remember that I wasn't even near her after this whole ordeal? It's definitely best to lie.

"I was standing right next to you, Bella," I lied, trying to be as innocent and convincing as possible.

She turned to sit up. This time I let her, releasing my hold around her waist and sliding as far away as possible in the limited space between cars. I made myself appear even more innocent as she looked upon me. Her eyes glazed over, marginally.

Then a crowd of people found us with tears on their cheeks and shouting.

"Don't move," someone instructed.

"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.

There was a flurry of activity around us. Bella tried to stand up, but my cold hand push her shoulder down.

"Just stay put for now."

"But it's cold," she complained. I chuckled low under my breath, a bit bitter.

"You were over there," she suddenly replied, which cut my laugh short. "You were by your car."

Giving her a stony expression, I said, "No, I wasn't."

"I saw you," she continued.

Why must she persist?

"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." Opening my eyes wider, I tried to unleash my power of persuasion on her and at the same time trying to communicate this crucial lie. _Believe me…don't say anything else…_

"No." She set her jaw.

Staring at her some more I made my eyes blaze. "Please, Bella."

"Why?" She demanded.

"Trust me," I pleaded in a soft voice.

The sirens roared. They were getting closer to the scene.

"Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"

"Fine," I snapped, exasperated by her determination.

"Fine," she repeated angrily.

Though I told her I would explain later, I knew I wouldn't. I couldn't. I shouldn't have promised anything.

Standing up as six EMTs and two teachers shifted the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in, I vehemently refused mine. Bella tried to do the same, but I told them that she'd hit her head and probably had a concussion.

She glared the whole time at me when they strapped her on a stretcher and put a neck brace on her.

Hopefully, she did have a concussion, so maybe in a few hours she'd dismiss what she'd seen as a delusion.

Sliding into the front of the ambulance that Bella was in, I saw my family in the distance. Their expressions ranged from disapproval to fury. Their thoughts were no better.

_Don't worry Edward…I erased the marks on the vehicles already before anyone was close enough to examine them,_ Alice disapproved.

_That idiot!_ Rosalie yelled in her head in anger. _He better hope no one saw his rescue mission…he should have let her die!_

_Why in the world would he do such a thing? _Emmett wondered in fury.

Jasper's thoughts came last. _We're going to have to leave…I know it. Why would he do this? Didn't he always try to protect me from exposing us…when now he probably did the same thing!_

_What have I done?_ I thought in panic. I needed to see Carlisle now at the hospital. Hopefully he'd know what to do!

Chief Swan arrived at the scene at that moment.

"Bella!" he yelled in panic.

"I'm completely fine, Char--Dad," Bella sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me."

Then I heard Chief Swan turn to whom I assumed was a EMT to get a second opinion.

In a rush, I went through every thought in everyone's minds and found what I was searching for. No one had seen my heroics. Thankfully. However, I still had to worry about Bella. Would she tell? There was no way of knowing.

Arriving at the hospital, I walked through the doors and found Carlisle's office. Not even bothering to knock, I knew he would be expecting me. Entering the room, he fell upon me.

"What happened, Edward? Rosalie called in near hysterics! She said that you may have exposed us. What's going on?"

As calmly as I could, I replied, "Bella Swan was nearly killed in the school parking lot this morning. I ran and saved her in time."

_And you used your vampire strength and speed, didn't you?_ He disapproved.

"Yes."

"And why did you do it?" He demanded. Shaking his head, he replied, "No, I know why you did it. You saved her life. I'm proud of you for that. But you could have exposed us."

We were less then a foot apart.

Walking to the far end of the room not facing him. My explanation was a lie. "If I wouldn't have saved her, her blood would have spilled. Do you think that I would have been able to resist the thirst then? I would have ran wild…and we would have been exposed anyway." I was becoming angry and frustrated.

Carlisle sighed from behind me, and I knew he nodded. "Okay. Did anyone see you?"

Facing him, I replied, "No. I went through everyone's minds before we left the school and no one saw." I hesitated, before continuing, "However, Bella seemed to notice everything I had did."

Silence fell and Carlisle started to pace the room. I blocked out his thoughts until he was ready to say something. I didn't understand why I lied to him, but I did. It wasn't the truth, but I started to wonder why I had saved Bella. When the van almost killed her, I kept thinking, _Not her!_ But why?

God I couldn't comprehend anything at the moment.

"Okay," Carlisle finally said. "Did she have any injuries? Anything that may make her think she imagined everything?"

"Yes," I confided, "She may have a concussion."

Carlisle stopped pacing, and smiled at me. _Good, that may work out for us! Go to Bella and I'll get her paperwork and x-rays. I'll see you in a little bit._

Nodding, I left his office, and made my way through a curtained corridor where I knew Bella would be. Hearing Tyler apologizing in a remorseful mumble, I found Bella.

Seeing Bella lying on a hospital bed with her eyes closed, I turned to Tyler and asked, "Is she sleeping?"

Bella's eyes flew open. Seeing my smirk, she glared at me.

"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry--" Tyler began.

I lifted a hand to stop him.

"No blood, no foul," I said, flashing a smile. I took a seat at the corner of Tyler's bed, blocking his rambling thoughts. A safe distance away from Bella.

Turning to her, I smirked again.

"So, what's the verdict?" I asked. Hoping that she had a severe concussion.

"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," she complained. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"

This was going to be complicated now, if Bella really wasn't hurt at all.

"It's all about who you know," I answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."

At that moment Carlisle appeared around the curtain.

"So, Miss Swan," Carlisle said, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she said.

He walked to a light board on the wall over Bella's head and turned it on.

"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."

"It's fine," she repeated with a sigh. She scowled at me.

Carlisle began to examine her head, probing it lightly with his fingers. She winced.

"Tender?" He noted.

"Not really."

I chuckled at seeing how annoyed Bella was. Her eyes narrowed as she took in my patronizing smile.

"Well, your father is in the waiting room--you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."

"Can't I go back to school?" She asked, horrified.

"Maybe you should take it easy today." _It's best she doesn't go back right away. She may tell someone. Now that I can't rule anything out with head trauma…,_ Carlisle thought.

I mentally agreed with him.

Bella glance at me. "Does he get to go to school?"

"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," I said smugly.

"Actually," Carlisle corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room." _Edward, go home. We are going to have a family meeting in forty-five minutes when my shift ends. We need to work some things out._

"Oh no," she moaned, covering her face with her hands.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"

"No, no!" She insisted, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. She staggered as Carlisle caught her. He was concerned.

"I'm fine," she assured him again.

"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he kept her steady.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," she insisted.

"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," he said with a smile as he signed Bella's chart. _Maybe too lucky…,_ he thought, though not meanly. He was worried about his family, as was I.

"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," she replied, giving me a hard glance.

"Oh, well, yes," he agreed. _Edward talk to her. See if she is still suspicious of us. But make it quick, we need to get home. This is very unfortunate. I'm sorry, son._ His thoughts were full of regret, as he moved next to Tyler and began to speak with him.

As soon as Carlisle turned away from her, Bella was at my side.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She hissed under her breath.

Taking a step way from her, I clenched my jaw muscles. Her scent had just over-powered me.

"Your father is waiting for you," I said through clenched teeth. Despite what Carlisle told me to do. I didn't know if I could trust myself to be alone with her.

She glanced at Carlisle and Tyler.

"I'd like to speak to you alone, if you don't mind," she pressed.

I glared at her, and then turned my back and strode down the long room. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me.

"What do you want?" I demanded, annoyed and becoming cold to her.

"You owe me an explanation," she reminded me.

"I saved your life--I don't owe you anything." My voice was laced with resentment.

She flinched back. "You promised."

"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about," I replied with an edge to my tone.

She glared defiantly at me. "There's nothing wrong with my head."

I glared back. "What do you want from me, Bella?"

"I want to know the truth," she said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."

"What do you think happened?" I snapped, enraged now. I couldn't stand this. Standing here vehemently lying to Bella and treating her like this. But I knew I had to. I had to convince her she didn't see what really happened.

Her explanation came out in a rush.

"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me--Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't ell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both--and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it--and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all--and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…." She trailed off not seeming to be able to continue. She ground her teeth as I saw moisture fill her eyes in anger.

I stared at her incredulously. She had seen everything. I was incredible tense now.

"You think I lifted a van off you?" I made my voice and expressions seem like I was questioning her sanity. Hopefully that would be better, then for her to believe.

She merely nodded once, with her jaw set.

"Nobody will believe that, you know," I replied with and edge of derision.

"I'm not going to tell anybody." She said each word slowly.

What?

That was very surprising. She wasn't going to tell? Seeing her proclamation in her eyes I believed her, as odd as it sounded.

"Then why does it matter?"

"It matters to me," she insisted. "I don't like to lie--so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"Thank you." It seemed like she was waiting for something. She was fuming and expectant.

"You're not going to let it go, are you?" I knew that was true.

"No."

I sighed. "In that case…I hope you enjoy disappointment."

We scowled at each other in silence. I was livid at her determination to reveal my secret. My families secret. She could ruin everything.

"Why did you even bother?" She asked frigidly.

I paused.

"I don't know," I whispered.

I turned away from her and walked away. 

And I really didn't know why. Why couldn't I leave her to die? Why did I have to put us in this mess? I thought of the reasons as I left the hospital, and began my way home. Awaiting an explosion a fury from my family when I would walk through the door.

**Not my best chapter, but I promise that the next couple chapters will be good. I rushed through this one, just to get it out of the way. The next chapter will be a fantastic. You get to see the biggest fight the Cullen family has ever had.**

**Please review. **


End file.
